Many aircraft comprise an aircraft electrical system. The aircraft electrical systems of different aircraft may differ greatly from one another. However, typically, an aircraft electrical system comprises a self-contained network of components that generate, distribute, utilise and store electrical energy.
The components of aircraft electrical systems that generate electrical power are generally driven by the aircraft engine, although electricity generators that are powered in a different way are known.
Engine faults, for example engine failures, can occur on an aircraft in flight.